


The Ring Goes South

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [15]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-13
Updated: 2004-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Ring Goes South

One last goodbye.

One last, lingering look at the thing that had got him into more trouble than he had ever been in. The one thing that he had desired, and not known why he desired it. That had got him in the thick of a _war_, a war between the forces and peoples of good, and the creatures of evil. A war beyond anything he had imagined growing up in the Shire.

One last goodbye.

One last look.

Bilbo left the tomb of Thorin Oakenshield, wiping a tear from his cheek, the other tear still glistening on the Arkenstone.


End file.
